Przyjemności wieczoru kawalerskiego
by Intoxic
Summary: Alec w końcu decyduje się pokazać Magnusowi, jak przebiegł jego wieczór kawalerski. (one shot do TIJTJ/sequel do 'Surprise', może być czytane jako osobna historia.)


Z dedykacją dla **Olki**, która od prawie tygodnia męczyła mnie o to ;) Oficjalnie jest to sequel do 'Surprise', ale że tamto jest napisane po angielsku, daję to jako osobny one-shot. Można to traktować jako osobną historyjkę, albo one-shot do '**Ty I Ja To Jedno**', bo odnosi się do pewnego wydarzenia zawartego w ów opowiadaniu.

Uprzedzam, jest to opowiadanie M nie bez powodu. Kiedyś zwykłam uprzedzać o zdeprawowaniu nieletnich, ale bardzo szczegółowo nie jest opisane, ale wciąż sie zalicza jako materiał M.

Bohaterowie należą do Cassie Clare.

Miłego czytania.

* * *

><p><strong>"Przyjemności wieczoru kawalerskiego"<strong>

Kiedy Magnus obudził się tego popołudnia; a przynajmniej zakładał iż było to popołudnie, zważając na to, że padł na łóżko w okolicach godzin przedpołudniowych; zauważył, że leży w łóżku sam, jak również, że otacza go ciemność, zbyt duża jak na popołudniowe godziny w Nowym Jorku. Nie do końca zdając sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo dookoła, próbował szerzej otworzyć oczy. To właśnie w tym momencie dotarło do niego, że ów ciemność pochodzi od czegoś, co obecnie znajdowało się na jego oczach. Automatycznie jego dłoń ruszyła w stronę twarzy, by pozbyć się niechcianej przeszkody, ale jego ręka została powstrzymana przez chłodną dłoń, która chwyciła za jego nadgarstek.

- Nie ruszaj. – znajomy głos dotarł do jego uszu; głowa Magnusa obróciła się w stronę dźwięku. I choć nie mógł zobaczyć, gdzie dokładnie stoi jego łowca, mógł poczuć ciepło bijące od jego ciała.

- Kochanie…o co chodzi? – Magnus ponownie chciał zdjąć materiał z oczu, ale jeszcze raz został zatrzymany przez Alec'a. – Alec?

- Zaufaj mi. – czarownik przytaknął i pozwolił Alec'owi podciągnąć się z łóżka, w nieznanym bliżej kierunku. Ów kierunek okazał się nie tak daleki, jak Magnus sobie wyobrażał; zrobili może kilka kroków i nagle Alec ich zatrzymał, stanął tuż za czarownikiem i obrócił go tak, że teraz stali twarzą w twarz; choć Magnus wciąż go nie widział.

- Kotku…

- Pamiętasz, jak pytałeś mnie, co się działo na moim wieczorze kawalerskim? - Alec zapytał, kiedy usadowił Magnusa na krześle w ich sypialni, wciąż nie ściągając mu z oczu czarnej przepaski.

- Tak.

- Pamiętasz, jak nie chciałem ci powiedzieć?

- Tak...- odetchnął ciężko, kiedy dłoń Alec'a powoli muskała jego nagą klatkę piersiową.

- Nie chciałem ci powiedzieć, bo...- szepnął mu do ucha, a jego ciepły oddech wywołał w Magnusie dreszcze. - bo chcę ci pokazać...

Kiedy Alec rozwiązał przepaskę na oczach Magnusa, Bane doznał nie małego szoku na widok tuż na jego kolanach. Natychmiast, jego gardło stało się nad wyraz suche, jakby nie pił niczego od miesięcy. Widok był zniewalająco podniecający.

Alec, półnagi Alec siedział na jego kolanach, ubrany w obcisłe, bardzo obcisłe i króciutkie szorty w panterkę, które z pewnością były nowym zakupem. Na jego głowie spoczywały kocie uszy, przyczepione do opaski, a zza jego pleców wystawał ogon, którym teraz Alec zwinnie kręcił, drażniąc czarownika. Wokół jego szyi był okręcony różowy szal boa. Alec chwycił oburącz ów szal i zarzucił go na szyję Magnusa, przyciągając go bliżej siebie tak, że niemal stykali się ustami. Czarownik automatycznie przybliżył się jeszcze bardziej, pragnąc dotknąć ust swojego męża, swoimi, ale Alec go powstrzymał.

- Żadnego dotykania - Bane już miał protestować, ale Alec kontynuował. - Rozluźnij się i oglądaj, a potem...- Alexander wzruszył sugestywnie brwiami, jak zwykł to robić Magnus - A potem pokażę ci, o czym cały czas myślałem na tym wieczorze kawalerskim.

**Na Lilith**…Magnus zdążył tylko pomyśleć, gdy Alec zwinnie zeskoczył z jego kolan; nigdy, przenigdy by się nie spodziewał tego po swoim mężu, który był tak wstydliwy, jak nikt inny; choć Magnus nie mógł mu odmówić tego, że gdy Alec chciał dominować w łóżku, robił to pełną parą. Jednak tego to by się nie spodziewał.

Alexander ruszył w stronę komody, na której stało radio i puścił jakąś piosenkę; Magnus nie znał jej, nawet nie zwrócił na nią większej uwagi. Jak mógłby?! Kiedy jego ukochany Alexander paradował przed nim w tak skąpym, kuszącym i seksownym stroju. Na sam widok aż ślinka ciekła.

Ale dopiero kiedy Alec zaczął tańczyć przed nim, ciężko mu było utrzymać ręce przy sobie. Sposób w jaki łowca poruszał biodrami, tuż przed jego nosem, budził w nim wręcz zwierzęce instynkty. Drażnił go i doskonale zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, zwłaszcza gdy ocierał się ciałem o ciało Magnusa i za każdym razem odpychał łapczywe ręce Magnusa, które wręcz wyrywały się by pochwycić łowcę.

- Bez dotykania – szepnął Magnusowi do ucha, chwytając jego płatek ucha między zęby, by lekko przygryźć; z ust Bane'a wydobył się głęboki jęk zadowolenia. Z sekundy na sekundę Magnus czuł się coraz bardziej podekscytowany, co było wyraźnie widoczne dla Alec'a, za każdym razem, gdy jego błękitne oczy lądowały na wypukłości w jeansach, zbyt obcisłych, Magnusa. By choć trochę mu ulżyć, zarzucił na szyję ukochanego boa i przyciągnął go bliżej siebie, wciskając kolano między udo a przyrodzenie Magnusa, subtelnie pocierając ów miejsce.

- Alexandrze…och…- Bane mógł tylko pojękiwać imię swojego męża.

- Podoba ci się na razie? – palce Alec'a wodziły po jego klatce piersiowej, drażniąc jak najbardziej wrażliwe miejsca.

- Ta…TAK! – wykrzyknął, kiedy łowca mocniej ścisnął jeden z jego sutków. Alec czuł że przyrodzenie Magnus'a robi się coraz twardsze, że czarownik już długo nie wytrzyma. Zsunął się z jego kolan, wprost na podłogę.

- Alexandrze...ten, um...tancerz robił dokładnie...**TO**, o czym myślę, że zaraz zrobisz? - Magnus zapytał, gdy dłoń Alec'a rozpinała rozporek jego spodni, gdy młody mężczyzna klęczał przed nim na ich białym dywanie.

- Nie… - niebieskooki spojrzał na niego spod wachlarza czarnych rzęs. Tu, klęcząc przed nim, z rumieńcem na twarzy, Alec znów wyglądał jak nastoletni chłopiec, w którym Magnus zakochał się od pierwszego wejrzenia. – Teraz ci pokażę o czym myślałem przez całą noc.

Myśli Alec'a tamtej nocy zdecydowanie podobały się Magnusowi, a zwłaszcza jego wiernemu przyjacielowi między nogami. Łowca zdecydowanie za wolno ściągał spodnie czarownikowi, o wiele za wolno; mężczyzna rozmyślał, czy po prostu nie użyć magii, ale czuł, że Alec może być niezadowolony, a to by oznaczało koniec ich jakże przyjemnej zabawy.

Usta nocnego łowcy były niezwykle sprawne, jego język poruszał się szybko, a jednocześnie nie pomijał żadnego ważnego miejsca na przyrodzeniu czarownika; miał doświadczenie w sprawianiu przyjemności swojemu mężowi.

- Alec… - jęknął Magnus, wplatając swoje dłonie we włosy młodszego, mocno ściskając; w odpowiedzi, młody mężczyzna mocniej zacisnął usta na członku Bane'a, sprawiając mu jeszcze więcej przyjemności. – Zaraz…zaraz…doj…dojdę…

- Jeszcze nie teraz – Alec powiedział, gdy odsunął się od Magnusa i wstał; czarownik wręcz warknął z niezadowolenia, domagając się, by jego mąż powrócił do oralnej czynności. – To dopiero początek, Mags.

Kocie oczy czarownika dostrzegły, że jego mąż jest równie podniecony co on i natychmiast chciał coś z tym zrobić.

- Mogę? Proszę? – uśmiechnął się szeroko, kiedy jego dłoń spoczęła na szortach Alec'a; mężczyzna tylko przytaknął. W mgnieniu oka zsunął szorty w dół; nie rozszarpywał ich, jak chciał na początku, kto wie, może jeszcze kiedyś przekona Alec'a by je włożył. Jego mąż stał przed nim w pełni nagi, jak za każdym razem, Magnus westchnął z zadowolenia. Kiedy chciał dotknąć nagiego ciała łowcy, Alec tylko pokręcił głową; nachylił się i chwycił Magnusa tuż pod udami i uniósł w górę. Nim czarownik się spostrzegł zamienili się miejscami. Teraz to Alexander siedział na krześle, a Magnus spoczywał na jego kolanach. – Groszku…

- Naprawdę, nie cierpię gdy tak mnie nazywasz… - Alec zaczął składać subtelne pocałunki na karmelowej szyi Magnusa, od linii żuchwy aż do obojczyka i z powrotem.

- Rozwalimy to krzesło, jeśli będziemy tu uprawiać seks.

- Kto powiedział, że będziemy uprawiać seks? – Bane roztwarł usta w zaskoczeniu i po części odrzuceniu.

- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że odwaliłeś dla mnie tak seksowne show, że oboje jesteśmy nadzy a nie będziemy uprawiać seksu? – Alec nic nie powiedział – Alec! Ugh! Niech ci będzie! Sam sobie ulżę! Na twoich oczach, żebyś wiedział co tracisz! A mogłem zrobić dziś dla ciebie wszystko! Każdą z twoich ulubionych pozycji! Nawet bym się zgodził na ten cholerny…

Więcej nie powiedział, bo przerwał mu głęboki śmiech Alec'a. Magnus był co najmniej oburzony zachowaniem swojego męża, toteż nie mógł inaczej postąpić jak obrócić się na pięcie z zamiarem opuszczenia sypialni. Lecz wtem poczuł, że ktoś go łapie od tyłu, mocno i unosi nad ziemią.

- Alec co ty… - nim dokończył, został rzucony na sam środek łóżka, tylko by moment później zostać przyszpilonym do rzeczonego łóżka, przez nocnego łowcę i jego ciało. – A więc jednak będzie seks?

- Tobie nie mogę odmówić. – Alec zaczął obsypywać ciało Magnusa pocałunkami; każdą linię, każdą bliznę na jego ciele, każde znamię, które znał na pamięć, które miał wyryte jak mapę w umyśle; mapę do niesamowitej ekstazy.

- Mnie? – Magnus wiercił się pod Alec'iem, pocałunki i półdługie włosy mężczyzny łaskotały go zbyt mocno. – Musiałeś komuś…ten tancerz z klubu chciał cię zaciągnąć do łóżka!? Zmienię go w kozę! Albo gorzej!

- Spokojnie… - Alexander rozszerzył nogi Magnusa, by swobodnie między nimi klęknąć; uniósł się nad swoim mężem i pocałował go w usta długo i namiętnie. – Tylko z tobą uprawiam seks.

- Nie kotku, ze mną to się kochasz. – Bane uniósł swoje biodra w górę, by choć trochę sobie ulżyć. – A teraz…powiedz mi, co muszę zrobić w zamian za takie wspaniałe show? Zrobię wszystko.

- Wszystko? – lewa brew Alec'a uniosła się w zapytaniu, a Bane przytaknął energicznie, wodząc dłońmi po ciele kochanka. – Na kolana, czarowniku, oprzyj się rękoma.

- Jak sobie życzysz, panie. – zawsze lubili odgrywać role w sypialni; Magnus spełniał przeróżne fantazje Alec'a, i vice versa; a bądź co bądź Bane miał czasem bardzo dzikie fantazje łóżkowe.

Łowca jak zwykle przeciągał przygotowanie Magnusa, nie tylko używał swoich palców, jego język również wodził wewnątrz Bane'a, powodując u niego wręcz spazmy z ekscytacji.

- Alec jak się nie pospieszysz to… - w tym momencie Alec uniósł jedną z jego nóg odrobinę w górę i wszedł w niego gładko, uderzając w prostatę. – Oh! ALEC!

- Tak kochanie? – wysapał, gdy chwycił biodra Magnusa by jeszcze głębiej w niego wejść.

- O boże…Lilith! Ugh! Alec! – jęczał, zdecydowanie głośniej niż zwykle, za każdym razem, gdy łowca poruszał się w nim, szybko, głęboko, ostro; Magnus już wiedział, że będzie obolały przez kolejne kilka dni, ale było warto.

Alec obrócił Magnusa tak, że znów byli twarzą w twarz; przerzucił jego nogi sobie przez ramiona by uzyskać jeszcze lepszy kąt, by jeszcze lepiej, co rusz trafiać w prostatę czarownika.

- TAK! Mocniej Alexandrze! Mocniej! – łowca z chęcią spełnił prośbę Bane'a, i poruszał się w nim jeszcze mocniej, bardziej energicznie. – O boże…już zaraz dojdę…Alec…Alec…

- Ja też! – wręcz warknął, czując, jak Magnus powoli się na nim zaciska.

- ALEXANDRZE! – krzyknął, gdy w końcu osiągnął szczyt; Alec doszedł dosłownie sekundy po nim, wykrzykując imię czarownika. Opadł ciężko na ciało Bane'a, które było pokryte potem i ekstazą.

- Będę miał koszmary do końca życia… - do ich uszu trafił nowy, męski głos. Z trudem oboje podnieśli głowy i dostrzegli Jace'a, Izzy, Clary, Simona, Maryse i Roberta stojących w drzwiach do ich sypialni. – Płacicie za moją terapię.

- Nikt nie…nie nauczył pukać? – Magnus nakrył siebie i swojego męża, choć odrobinę, kołdrą.

- Pukaliśmy, przez 10 minut – odezwał się ponownie Jace – Ale najwyraźniej wy byliście zajęci innym pukaniem.

- Jace! – Alec w końcu wystawił głowę spod kołdry; jego twarz była czerwona i to nie od aktywności sprzed kilku minut, ale raczej od zawstydzenia, że przyłapała go cała rodzina; choć to nie był pierwszy raz.

- No co? – blondyn wzruszył ramionami, a jego matka uderzyła go w tył głowy. – Dobra, nieważne, ogarnijcie się, ruszamy do Idrisu. – kiedy Lightwood'owie ruszyli w stronę salonu, Jace jeszcze na chwilę się obrócił i zawadiacko się uśmiechnął. – A i Alec? – niebieskooki spojrzał na niego, wciąż rumieniąc się jak burak – fajne uszy. Pasują do tych szortów.

Podniósł z podłogi ów ciuch i rzucił nimi w stronę dwóch mężczyzn w łóżku.

- Koniec seksu, czas pracować. – powiedział im i wyszedł z sypialni.

- Ugh… - tylko tyle Alec był w stanie z siebie wydukać. – Nienawidzę, kiedy nam przeszkadzają.

- Ja też. – Magnus pocałował czubek głowy Alec'a. – Ale wiesz, koteczku, bardzo mi się podobało. Musimy kiedyś powtórzyć, tym razem dorobimy ci jeszcze kocie pazurki. Mój ty kocie.

* * *

><p>AN: Jak wrażenia?

Opinie będą mile widziane.

Dla tych co czytają Sweet Child O'Mine, w tym tygodniu powinien się pojawić rodział 4. Moja beta już pracuje nad poprawkami, więc powinien być dodany na dniach.

Intoxic


End file.
